


Something About Us

by thebenniebabyninja



Series: Baby Emma [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F, F/M, Family, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Girl Penis, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: Clarke and Lexa head to college with baby Emma. What happens when Lexa's coach demands a little to much?Continuation of Papa Don't Preach
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Baby Emma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212254
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	Something About Us

August 14th, 2021

Baby Emma was born only four days ago and Clarke and Lexa still can't believe their eyes when they see her. She's beautiful, she's amazing, she's the most precious thing in the world.

They're finally able to bring her home, Clarke's wheeled out to the car. Lexa helps her into the backseat, they buckle little Emma into her carrier. Clarke and Lexa sitting on either side of her.

Abby drives, with the radio turned low while Emma sleeps. Clarke sticks her fingers in Emma's little palm, loving the feeling of the baby squeezing them. Lexa just stares as if she were to look away the baby would disappear.

The trip doesn't take long, Clarke's house is near the hospital to cut Abby's commute short. Abby pulls into the driveway, neither new parent makes a move to get out.

"We're here," Abby says softly.

The girls look around them, having not even noticed they'd stopped. Lexa is the first to unbuckle, Clarke unwillingly retracts her finger. They slip from the vehicle and make their way up the driveway, Lexa carrying Emma and the carrier. 

They enter the house, sighing, it's such a relief to be home. They take Emma upstairs, set her in the extra crib they set up in Clarke's room. Clarke and Lexa stare down at their daughter as she sleeps.

"What do we do now?" Clarke asks.

Lexa shrugs, "we could take a nap."

"A nap sounds great."

\--

August 23, 2021

Today is their first day of classes. Their first day away from their daughter. Well not a whole day, but it might as well feel like it. Lexa took morning classes, Clarke evening, that way they can always have someone caring for their daughter.

Lexa slips from the bed, Clarke whines, grabbing onto her arm, "Stay," she says.

"I can't Clarke, I have to get to class."

Clarke pouts but lets her go, they can hear Emma fussing from the baby monitor.

"I'll get her," Lexa says, placing a kiss to the top of Clarke's head.

Clarke sinks back into the pillows, smiling when she hears Lexa's voice come over the monitor.

"Hi baby girl! I'm so happy to see you," Lexa says.

She can hear the ruffling of fabric as Lexa picks the baby out of the crib.

"Oh you're a stinky little girl, let's get you changed," Lexa says.

Clarke's drifting off to sleep by the time Lexa walks back into the room, cradling their baby against her chest.

"Clarke she's fussy, I think she's hungry," Lexa whispers, taking a seat on the bed.

Clarke sighs, sitting up. She takes the baby from Lexa lifting her shirt and allowing the baby to latch on. Lexa gives Clarke a kiss on the lips and gets ready for the day.

Lexa's first Class is college comp one, she was lucky enough to schedule the class with Anya. She picks up the pace, Emma made her lag behind today.

Lexa slips into the lecture hall after the class has begun, she slides into one of the seats in the back and texts Anya. The phone next to her buzzes and she grins.

"Late too?" Lexa asks.

Anya nods, removing the shades, a smirk plaster on her face. She has dark circles under her eyes, she clearly didn't get too much sleep last night.

"That party was sick, too bad you couldn't come." Anya says.

Lexa shrugs, she really isn't sorry she missed out, she got to spend a quiet night at home with her two favorite girls. The party was at the frat house on campus, nice and far away from their apartment. Most of the school attended the party so it was extremely quiet last night.

One of their classmates turns around giving them a dirty look, Anya rolls her eyes but the two quiet down and start paying attention to the lecture. Well it seems like it, Lexa's mind races with thoughts of Clarke and the baby.

\--

Clarke sighs, finally sitting down for the first time that morning. She decides to flip through channels on the TV, it's not like she can study yet, so she figures she best have fun while she can. Clarke flicks on an old world War two documentary and lets her mind run free.

Emma starts whining from the bassinet, Clarke sighs and picks her up.

"What little girl, you just ate and you have a fresh diaper," Clarke says, cooing at her daughter.

She pats the baby's bottom gently, she lets out a burp and spits up all over herself. Clarke sighs again, standing up to draw the baby a bath.

\--

Lexa slips onto the field for a quick practice session with the team. The coach has them running laps, Lexa's a bit out of shape from all the lying around with Clarke the past few months. The coach is the first to notice, he pulls her aside.

"Woods, I was told you were the best on your team," he says.

"I am… was… whatever… just a bit out of shape… sir," She says, trying to catch her breath.

"Well you better make time for training, I want you able to run ten laps up and down the field without passing out," he says, shooing her away.

"Yes sir," she says, running back to the players who are now performing burpees. 

Lexa runs through the training harder than she normally would, determined to prove her worth on the team, that a female can work just as hard as any male can. 

\--

Clarke swaddles Emma in a blanket, hoping the infant would be willing to go to sleep. Clarke's tired, she needs a nap before her first class.

Lexa walks in the door and Clarke sighs in relief.

"Thank god your home," Clarke says.

Lexa just shakes her head, heading to the bedroom. Clarke follows behind with the baby. 

"Can you watch her so I can take a nap before class?" Clarke asks.

Lexa slips into some running shorts and her sports bra.

"I'm sorry Clarke I can't, coach wants me to do extra training. You don't mind do you?" Lexa says, clipping her phone to her shorts.

Clarke sighs, curling the baby under her chin, "Well no I guess it's OK, I'll watch her. You'll be back before my first class right?' Clarke asks.

Lexa nods, "Yeah, yeah of course," Lexa says placing a kiss to Clarke's lips and one to the baby's head.

Lexa leaves the apartment and Clarke has a sinking feeling settle over her.


End file.
